the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Children of the Wheel
More commonly called The Machine Cult, the mysterious, insidious foes of Mighty Mantis and the Justice Coalition. They're a cult of transhumanists who consider the merging of flesh and metal sacred. History Nothing is known for sure about how the cult was founded, their first major known contribution to the world was during the Cold War when they outfitted the Soviet's super spy force, The KGBeasts, with mechanical augmentations. They were at their most publicly active at this point being in open conflict with Mighty Mantis before mysteriously vanishing along with most of those who they augmented after the end of the Cold War after a decisive confrontation with the Mantis. They remained secretive and elusive for the better part of 20 years before resurfacing, more advanced and powerful than ever. The Cult serves as basically the prosthetics black market, if you know where to find them they'll gladly refit you with all the robo-parts you can buy, though their services don't usually come cheap. If they take an interest in you or what you do, maybe they'll give you a discount, or even fix you up free of charge... monetary charge, anyway. When you take a favor from the cult, things tend to work out in the cult's favor. Hierarchy "Friends" At the very bottom, outside the actual workings of the cult, are their "friends", folks who've been augmented and are known to be grateful to the Cult. Random thugs who wanted some muscle, would-be supers who needed powers, lesser organizations like Thunder's Live Wires. Those who actually have an interest in the Cult beyond the goodies it can give you become initiates. *Thunder *Phi *Mu *Deus Axe *Jenny Quick Meta-Monks The bottom rung of the actual Cult, many of whom who are so heavily augmented they can no longer go unnoticed in society. Some of the most devout become monks to meditate on the Cult's teachings, others are simple mind-slaves with no free will. Regardless, the monks serve as the grunt force and mostly have pretty crude prosthetics. They keep things running smoothly in the Mechathedral. Templars The assassin/black ops. division. The Cult works subtly and rarely requires their services, but Clockwork Prophet knows it never hurts to have an army. The majority of the augmented KGBeasts were presumably forcefully integrated into this section, though the Recluse was able to escape this fate. *Red Tiger *Mankiller Augmentors The creepiest of the Cult. The head of this section has the title "Mother," like an abbess.Monks may handle dealings with randoms, but the real fine stuff, intra-cult enhancements, are done by these guys. Clockwork Prophet The one who tells everybody what to do, though rarely verbally. He can manually take control of his devotees if need be. There's one rank above him: the Mechassiah who will lead the world into the golden age of unification. Prophet is dedicated to finding this individual. When the Prophet finds his Mechassiah he'll happily step aside and follow their every whim. Category:Groups Category:Villain